


Немного про мечту

by Dai_Ri



Category: Gattan Gattan Soredemo Go
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Шиничи на ранчо





	Немного про мечту

На ранчо Шиничи впервые видит быков — здоровых, черных, дышащих жаром, — и осторожно трогает их шкуры, жесткие, нагретые солнцем. Ближайший бык скашивает на него глаз и дергает хвостом. Шиничи вздрагивает: страшно! Как только матадоры умудряются проворачивать шоу с улыбкой на лице? Алисия, сопровождающая, впрочем, тоже смеется. «Нот данджероуз!» Она скрещивает руки над головой и треплет быка за ухом как собаку. Скармливает пахнущую влажным сеном травяную таблетку. Бык протяжно и, кажется, благодарно мычит. Бодается ласково, но Алисия с трудом удерживается на ногах. И снова смеется, продолжая радостно щебетать: то ли с быком, то ли о нем. Шиничи выхватывает отдельные слова, больше догадываясь по смыслу, чем понимая целиком: «Еще подросток, очень активный, сбегал два раза. В первый долго искали, на второй пришел сам, виноватый и с раненой о камень ногой. Недавно только восстановился, снует по вольеру резвее прежнего. Тесно уже. Скоро переезжать». Ничего себе подросток! В мире животных совсем другие правила.

Всё здесь так необычно, что и в костюме ковбоя Шиничи выглядит чудаком. Бегает туда-сюда с фотоаппаратом. Даже не для памятных снимков, а чтобы самому себе доказать: всё — реальность. Реальность. Он — в Америке, на ранчо! Восторг плещется внутри волнами и не получается хотя бы ради приличия закрыть рот.

Алисия манит Шиничи: сюда-сюда! Дядя её, Маркус, улыбчивый мужчина с округлой бородой, уже оседлал для Шиничи лошадь. Вороного жеребца, строптивого красавца. Нойра. Его история куда печальнее. Забрали с бойни в последний момент — хозяин умер, а наследникам, крепко осевшим в городе, оказался не нужен. Тощего, шуганного, с мешком на голове, Нойра привезли на ранчо. И маленькими шажочками стали возвращать прежний облик и нрав. Сначала Нойр отказывался от еды и не выходил из стойла, потом стал набрасываться на людей и носиться по загону как сумасшедший. И только спустя полгода позволил себя оседлать.

Шиничи подступает к жеребцу осторожно. «Гоу, гоу», — Алисия улыбается и дает потрепать Нойра по холке. Нойр фыркает и стучит копытом. Но ждет. На удивление Шиничи взбирается на него сам. От испуга пополам с переполняющим восхищением тянет за поводья. Алисия качает головой: «Софту, софту». И ведет к загону. Езда чем-то напоминает качание на волнах в лодке. Река у них в родном городе длинная, уснешь, пока от моста к устью доберешься. Алисия проводит инструктаж и пробный круг, фоткает по просьбе Шиничи и бьет Нойра по крупу. Нойр семенит рысцой и видно, что для него это шалости. А Шиничи чуть не падает из седла.

Целых два часа они проводят в загоне. К концу первого Шиничи вполне сносно управляется и с поводьями, и с положением тела, подстравается под разный темп. Вертит головой и даже вскрикивает: «Йяху!» Алисия смеется и щелкает фотоаппаратом. Позволяет прокатиться по территории ранчо — под ее руководством. Взбаломошенно визжат индюки и блеют овцы. Радостно носятся собаки. Люди с охотой разгребают и чистят стойла. Чувство дома заполняет с головой. Хорошо! Живое воплощение трепетно лелеемой мечты.

Только спрыгнув, Шиничи понимает, как напряглись и устали ноги. Алисия кстати отводит его под навес, где уже дымятся кружки на столике, окруженном удобными плетенными креслами. Шинички плюхается в одно и вытягивает конечности.  
— Как прогулка? — Маркус протирает очки и ласково щурится.

— Супер! — Шиничи показывает «класс». — Нойр — настоящий ковбойский жеребец.

— Он меня однажды спас, — Алисия кутается в плед и смотрит вдаль. — Ехали полем. Вечер, туман, ветрила. Решила сократить путь. Несусь. А Нойр вдруг резко затормозил — и ни в какую. Я его и так, и эдак. Замерзла, устала... А потом фонарик достала и увидела натянутую леску, тонкую-тонкую, от воронья. Если бы не Нойр — мне бы голову отсекло. Так лишь простудилась.

Шиничи слушает ее с жадным вниманием. По маленькому глотку прихлебывает вкусный чай. Всё-таки удивительная она, природа. И кажется, намного умнее и милосерднее людей.


End file.
